The Spit Flower
The Spit Flower is the 24th episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis While Zerak is cooling off from another defeat Rita sends two monsters down to destroy the power rangers Episode Another had come to Angel Grove had come and Zerak up in space and gone to his secret dark area where he told everyone not to bother him for quite a while because after the most recent defeat at the hands of the Power Ranger had really angered him. Down on Earth at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, Julia Tommy and Kimberly were walking into the bar with some stuff in boxes filled with flower like stuff. "Hey Tommy, Julia, Kimberly. Listen I got to step out for an hour and pick up some supplies but you can work on your float while I'm gone." He said before taking off as the trio headed towards the float. "Hey Julia what's wrong ever since we got Tommy back you've been quiet." Kimberly commented as Julia sighed before speaking. "You guys don't think I'm trying to take Tommy's place right? I mean I could give him back the-" Julia started as Kimberly held up a finger before she spoke. "Julia, you're not by any means replacing Tommy. You risked your life for us Julia. Besides if you gave the coin back to Tommy we would be right back to where we started." She pointed out causing the young Chiang to smile. "Come on let's get to finishing this thing." Tommy said patting the young girl on the back with a smile as Julia nodded. "Yeah.." She said with a smile hiding something else obviously but figured it was best not to bring it up as Kimberly opened up one of the items and spoke. "I still can't believe one of my floats I designed is going to be in the parade." Kimberly stated. "You deserve it Kimberly, it looks Awesome." Tommy said with a small smile. "Oh stop it." Kimberly said as Julia chuckled a little bit. "Well let's get this thing finished." Julia said with a grin. "This float is going to be apart of a World Peace parade. This is going to be Awesome." She added before they heard a familiar voice. "So what do we have here the dyke and her friends making a pretty little flower float?" A voice said as Julia's shoulder began shaking in anger as Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head pretty much saying "Their not worth it." as she slowly calmed down as Kimberly turned around. "A.) Don't you have any better insults? B.) What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly questioned. It was Bulk and Skull...AGAIN! Bulk and Skull began walking forward with obvious plans of trying to ruin the Float before Julia grabbed Bulk by the collar and growled before speaking. "Lay one fucking hand on the float and you will be drinking Ernie's smoothies though your insides! GOT ME?!" Julia snarled. "EEEP! Um yes!" Bulk stated as Julia dropped them as they quickly scampered out of their causing Tommy and Kimberly to laugh as Julia just let out a small smirk. Up above in space Rita was fuming, while Zerak was out of action to try and calm down for a few days Rita was left in charge. "I might just have a float of my own to enter into that parade!" She snarled in anger as she was looking down onto earth though her viewing glass. "Daises eh?!" She questioned in anger. "There will be no world peace while I'm around this is the end power rangers!" Rita snapped in anger. Back on earth Julia and Tommy were helping finishing up the Parade float. "So where will these flowers go after the Parade Kimberly?" Julia asked. "They are going to recycle all the flowers this year." Kimberly stated. "How they going to do that?" Tommy questioned. "Oh it's simple they just collect them all and turn them into polpre." Kimberly said as Julia smiled. "Well if this gets the message across all the better." Julia stated with a grin. Suddenly out of the blue from behind them Putties and Iggys showed up in their normal numbers. "Guys we got trouble!" Julia stated as the two turned around. "Ugh these bozos again what the hell doesn't Zerak or Rita know the definition of Break!" Tommy questioned. "Back off!" Julia shouted kneeing one in the face before flipping over two of the iggys and slamming their heads together. This was the last thing they needed right now that was for damn sure. "HIYA! OYIA!" Tommy shouted slamming his fists into the putties a few times before drop kicking them not noticing their was one particular puttie missing picking off the flowers. Kimberly quickly backhanded one of them trying to protect the float meanwhile Julia roundhouse kicked another one of them and back kicked the one behind her before smashing two iggy's together causing those two to disintegrate. Kimberly swiftly flipped one of the putties down as Tommy nailed one in the stomach as Julia back flipped a bit kicking the puttie behind Tommy. "Thanks Julia!" Tommy stated as they were back to back. "Why the hell are these Bozo's here?" Julia questioned. Tommy and Julia began roundhouse kicking a few of putties in the head as one of them grabbed Kimberly from the side and took her away from the float as one of them was destroying the float before Trini, Billy, Zack, Jason, Luke and Brian came in. "These Clowns Again?! For fucks sake." Brian stated as the group raced in to join the frey and right where they were about to fight they disappeared. "OH I get it running away you yellow bastards get back here and fight like a uh clay thing!" Brian shouted. Down on the floor Kimberly was at Tears as Julia and Trini raced over to her. "Look at my model.." She cried as Luke kicked one of the trash cans. "That bastard Zerak can't leave us alone for one fucking day!" Luke snarled in anger. "They really left a number on this thing..." Zack muttered. "Without this model they can't build the full size float.." Kimberly stated in tears as Brian growled in anger. "That son of a bitch!" he stated in anger as Trini brought the young girl into a comforting hug. "Can't we help you build a new one?" Julia asked as Kimberly shook her head. "Even if we did Zerak and Rita would probably just destroy it again, plus there is no way we could get enough flowers in time, model's due today.." Kimberly stated as she slowly got up before taking off in tears. "And here I thought Rita and Zerak couldn't stoop any lower." Jason stated. "I know Henry is trying but we could really use Zeran right about now." Tommy stated. "Yeah. He wasn't kidding when he said there wasn't a low that Zerak or Rita wouldn't stop to." Luke stated. "I want to feed that son of a bitch his own balls." Brian growled. "He has Balls?" Zack questioned. "He has to, I kicked him there with high heels." Julia stated as everyone let out a soft laugh. Up in space Baboo was laughing. "Poor Kimberly ahahaha!" He laughed as Rita smirked. "What I need now are two very special monsters got any suggestions? I'd ask Zerak but hes way to angry right now." Rita stated. "Oh no I'm not worthy to make suggestions to you empress." Squatt stated. "Finster start thinking flowers I need two monsters that will turn pretty blossoms into ferocious fighters." Rita snapped. "I have two monsters in mind how about The Spit Flower and The Thorny Rose you know what they say every rose has its thorn." Finster stated. "PERFECT!" Rita said with an evil laugh. Down on earth The Two flower monsters showed up making a loud roar ready to terrorize Angel Grove. Back at Earnie's Juice bar. The Remaining Rangers were cleaning up the remaining of the float as Trini spoke. "I know lets take her out to lunch that should cheer her up." Trini said as Julia smiled rubbing Trini. "Once again you show that great brain of your beautiful." Julia said causing Trini to blush and laugh at the same time. "I'm with Julia on this one that's a great Idea Trini." Billy stated. "Man this stinks.." Luke stated with a sigh. "No kidding man...damn those fucking putties and iggys." Brian muttered. "Yeah Kimberly really had her heart set of having this float in the parade." Jason stated. "Wish there was something we could do.." Julia muttered as Tommy grinned. "I got an idea." Tommy stated. "We'll deal with it later though I gotta go." Tommy stated throwing away his last piece taking out the bag before taking off. Kimberly soon enough came out wiping some of her tears, but she seemed much more like her old self somewhat. "Well show Rita and Zerak, its not that easy to defeat the power rangers." Jason stated before suddenly the very familiar Beeep beep beep beep was heard over their communicators. "Zordon, Henry we read whats the 4-1-1?" Jason asked. "Power Rangers, me and my apprentice need you at the command center immediately." Zordon stated. "Right, Hey Kimberly Zordon and Henry need us at the command center right away!" Jason stated as Kimberly nodded coming down the stairs. "Prepare to teleport guys." Luke said as they all pressed a button disappearing in streams of red, blue, black, yellow, pink, orange, green and gold. "What's up my main floating head." Zack said as Zordon chuckled. "Always the comedian Zachary anyways Rita and Zerak plan on destroying the flower peace parade." Zordon explained as Kimberly spoke up. "Wait that means he and she will destroy all the floats." Kimberly stated. "they have just unleashed the spit flower and the thorny rose upon angel grove The Spit Flower has the ability to turn every flower into killing machines and the thorny rose can kill someone just by wrapping them with its sharp thorns." Zordon explained. "that's a new definition to a rose having its thorns aiyiyiyiyi..." Alpha muttered. "I have located them near the bridge, Julia you must stand here on stand by we don't know how much effect the green candle has had on the Green Rangers Powers yet." Zordon stated. "Gotcha." Julia said as Jason looked at everyone and nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as they all took out their morphers outside Julia. STEGOSAURS! ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! Soon the rangers flipped into action onto the bridge with their power weapons drawn. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted. Suddenly the spit flower launched its flowers as the rose slashed at the rangers with its vines causing sparks to fly from them as the rangers were struggling to get the flowers off before the spit flower launched beams from the top of its head sending blasts towards the rangers. "These things are draining our Energy!" Billy stated. "Mother fucker can't fight fair can he!" Brian snarled in anger as the flowers were draining the rangers energy. Soon they were able to just barely able to get up as Jason tried to slice with the power Sword no dice, Luke tried with the Power Claymore, no dice. Zack no dice with the Power Ax, Brian no Dice with the Power Hammer, One by one the rangers power weapons were rendered useless. Up in space Rita was enjoying every moment of this. "We have them now haha! MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!" Rita shouted throwing her wand down to the ground. The electricity shocked the ground before steam was let out and grew The Spit Flower and The Thorny Rose to economy size. As The Ranger flung the flowers off the spit flower and The Thorny Rose shot blasts towards the rangers flinging them flying. "Alright I've had enough of this!" Julia snarled at the command center as she looked to Zordon and Henry who nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Julia shouted pulling the morpher from behind her back. DRAGON ZORD! When she arrived on the scene she launched a green beam from the Dragon Dagger towards the two beasts sending them flying and rolling to the side. "Man that was Close." Jason stated. "Way to go Julia!" Zack stated as Julia raced over to them. "You guys okay?" She asked as they slowly got up. Soon the spit flower began to absorb all the flowers all around Angel grove as the looked on before Jason spoke. "Alright Rangers Listen up, We need Dragonzord Power, Julia power it up!" Jason ordered. "One Mechanized Dragon coming up!" Julia shouted placing the flute to her Ranger helmet lips and began playing as the ocean nearby began bubbling up as the Dragon Zord began rising from the ocean letting out its dragon roar as she began playing more Trini Zack and Billy got in position. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted to the sky. "Alright Luke, Brian you know what to do." Jason said as Luke nodded. "WE NEED ANKLYO-STEGO DINOZORD POWER NOW!" The two shouted to the sky. "MEGA DRAGONZORD TRANSFORMATION NOW!" Jason shouted while Julia as playing the flute. Suddenly after jumping in the air the Dragonzord’s chest piece was detached, its hands retracted into the body cavity and it closed in on itself to form a new exterior chest. The Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords ran forward and transformed into the same pieces it was for the Dino Megazord before the Dragonzord's tail detached and combined with the chest piece to form the Power Staff. "Let's do this OIYA!" Jason shouted jumping into the air as the five rangers Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Zack jumped into the cockpit for the Dragonzord as Luke and Brian jumped into theirs locking it. "Ankylo-Stego Megazord Transformation!" Luke shouted. The Ankylosaurs jumped in the air transforming into its Warrior form racing forward as the Stegosaurus ran forward and turned into a armor slamming onto it before the sword appeared in his hands. "Ankylo-Stego Megazord Power Up!" Brian and Luke shouted powering up. "Mega Dragonzord Online!" Jason shouted as the two zords got in position ready to strike. "Let's do this!" Jason shouted as the Power Staff span a few times before it went towards the The Spit Flower and sliced it a few times before it sliced the zord with its claws. The Dragonzord tried to slice it with the staff again only for the creature to take the staff into its claw before clicking it. Suddenly it began gaining a bit of offense began slicing and dicing the dragonzord with its claws before letting loose a blast of flowers towards the zord. Suddenly sparks flew causing The Dragonzord to fall. Back at the Command Center Alpha was watching. "The Power Rangers are down Zordon Flower Power is too much for the Dragonzord. And Oh no!" Alpha cried. The Ankylo-Stego Megazord was fighting off the Thorny Rose the best it could be with its constant slice with its thorns things were looking bad. "Down to 50% Luke!" Brian shouted as Luke slammed his fist down. "Damn." He cursed. "ALpha bring them back to the command center we must re group." Zordon said as Alpha nodded pressing a few buttons into the machine before the rangers were teleported in. "That Monster almost trashed the Dragon Zord!" Jason stated. "I never thought Flowers could be dangerous." Kimberly stated. "Alpha track the spit flower and The Thorny Rose." Zordon stated. "Right Zordon." Alpha stated beginning to press a few buttons on the controls. "For the love of all that's holy this is not looking good..." Henry muttered. "I have returned your zords to their hiding places because as you can see they were uneffective against Spitflower and Thorny Rose." Zordon explained. "Zerak begin a scan of the last battle." Zordon said as Henry nodded. "Right Sensei." He stated with a smile. "AH HA! Here we go if you hit that sack it will be unable to reproduce flowers and if all goes well one swift combined weapon blast should do it!" Henry stated. "Think you can hit that with your power bow?" Jason questioned. "No problem I'll show Rita and Zerak not to mess with me." Kimberly stated. "Julia you must stay here we can't risk the green power coin more than we have to." Zordon said as Julia nodded. "Alright BACK TO ACTION!" Jason shouted as everyone outside Julia teleported out of there. Back here the monster was. "GO GET HIM KIM!" Jason shouted as Kimberly jumped in the air as her arrow glowed before letting loose the arrow piercing the sack. "ALRIGHT LET'S BRING THEM TOGETHER!" Jason shouted as everyone noded. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER SWORD! "Brian yours is with me!" Luke shouted as Brian nodded. "Right!" Brian shouted with a grin. "POWER HAMMER!" Brian shouted as Luke smirked. "POWER CLAYMORE!" He shouted as they were lined up to the two monsters. "FIRE!" They all shouted as Luke launched the hammer with a quick baseball like swing on the hammer sending it flying towards The Thorny Rose as the blast from the power blaster launched headed right for the spit flower as they exploded. "BOOYEAH!" Julia shouted with glee as she saw the two monsters explode. Up in space. "CAN'T YOU LUNKHEADS DO ONE THING RIGHT WHEN DESTROYING A WORLD!" Rita snapped in anger. "I'VE GOT SUCH A HEADACHE!" She growled in anger. Back down on Earth Zack and Jason were roundhouse kicking multiple times in a spar. Things were looking well for Trini and Julia as they were sharing a drink as finally for the first time hands linked together as Henry smiled at this. The group then turned to the tv as the peace parade. Kimberly soon walked in as she sighed. "Thought I said I didn't want to watch the Parade." She asked as Tommy smirked. "Trust me you're going to LOVE this." Tommy said as the the Parade went on Kimberly blinked at something she saw. "Is that my float?" She asked followed by a loud SURPRISE from the others. "Tommy put it back together in time." Trini said. "Tommy.." Kimberly said giving the man a hug. "Don't to mention it." He said with a smile. "So I see you and Trini got things working out?" Zack asked as Julia smiled. "It's a work in progress.." Julia said with a grin. Up in space Rita looked down at what was going on and her face went white. "Zerak is not going to like this..." Rita muttered. "Not going to like what Rita?" The voice of Zerak questioned as she nearly jumped. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega